U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,086 discloses nickel-iron alloys containing 51% to 85% by weight of nickel, 0 to 10% by weight of chromium, 0 to 10% by weight of manganese, 1% to 5% by weight of boron, 0.25 to 5% by weight of silicon and from 6% to 40% by weight of iron. Iron depresses the melting point of the disclosed alloys which is desirable in many instances. It is particularly desirable in brazing certain stainless steels and superalloys which are used in certain jet engines because these alloys require solution heat treatment at about 1000.degree.-1050.degree. C. which is below the flow point of alloys without iron addition.
Carbon is present at levels below about 0.02% by weight in nickel base brazing alloys as an impurity.
It is advantageous to have an even lower melting point than the iron containing alloys and to decrease the contact angle which results in better capillary flow.